random_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Me Chapter 1
This is Chapter 1 for The Story of Me. Story The day started out normal. Just like every other day. You must be wondering, How is it normal when you're abused everyday? You're right. I am. But I'm used to it. I can't do anything anyway. I'm supposed to be keeping this a secret. But how can I? When there are health checks in school? I was a little worried, at the same time, a little thrilled. Tomorrow there will be a health check, and I was half worried and half happy for it. If Mum finds out that someone knew this secret, I'm totally dead! So, what is this secret, you ask? You already know it, the abuse. Today at class, a new student came in. Although it was the first day, I knew she was new. When she came in, she looked around for a seat. She wouldn't want to sit with me. I thought. We were seated in pairs, and I'm alone. Because nobody ever wants to sit next to me. There were other empty seats for the new girl, but surprisingly, she sat at the seat right next to me! I looked at her as she sat down, and she smiled back. I could tell she was from a good family. I was a little envious. But I didn't dare think. I looked away. "Hi, I'm Laura," she said, still smiling. "I-I-I'm Lizzie." I replied, stammering. She was still smiling. How can she hold that smile for so long? I thought. Our teacher, Mrs. Miller walked in. She had wavy dark brown hair, let loose and had a friendly looking face. "Hello, class, I am Mrs. Miller, your teacher for this whole entire year." she began. "I will now be taking attendance. Please raise your hand when I call your name." she said. She began calling out names from a sheet of paper inside a transparent folder. She paused after calling out someone named Natalie's name, and then slowly said, "Elizabeth Brown." I almost choked. I quickly raised my hand. Laura looked at me, and I could tell from her face, she was asking, Wasn't your name Lizzie? You probably ask too, but Lizzie is the short form of my name. Elizabeth is my full name. I quickly said. "Um, yes ma'am, I am Elizabeth. You can call me Lizzie, if you want, it's the short form." Mrs. Miller smiled. "Why, of course, dear Lizzie." I put down my hand and sighed. "So, your name's Elizabeth?" Laura asked. It startled me a little. Then I nodded. Laura smiled, again. I looked down at my lap. It was soon after school and I was reluctant to go home. But Mum was waiting for me outside the school gate. She wasn't being nice. She was afraid I would walk home with someone and tell them the "secret", "How was your day?" Mum asked. "What do you think?..." I replied. "Don't talk back, you little brat! Just answer whatever I ask." she snapped. Geez... I thought. As we were walking home, she started to lecture me. "You'd better finish your chores or there won't be dinner." she said. We reached home, and my brother was already there, watching television. Don't even ask if he's got homework. Mum doesn't even care. I don't care either. Since I'm none of his business, he's none of my business either. I know you're probably like, Your mother doesn't abuse you! She only scolds you. You haven't seen the other side of the story. Of course, she would act all nice in front of guests, and trust me, her acting is so fake it makes me wanna puke. I honestly hate her, she hates me too. She wouldn't even let me change, and made me work in sticky clothes. If I didn't do my chores quickly, she would hit me. I finished my chores after the time limit: 20 minutes. I expected the punishment. She smacked me at the face on each side for about 15 times, and by the time she was done, my face was beet red and had a sharp pain. I almost thought my cheeks were swollen. My brother, Eric, just gave me a sympathetic look, which looked so sarcastic. By that time I was spitting out every single vulgar word I could think of in my mind. I wasn't allowed to eat dinner, which is basic punishment from Mum. I had to wash the dishes after Mum and Eric finished eating, and I did it in 5 minutes, or else another beating or smacking or whatever she wants. I don't know what's gotten into Mum, she didn't used to abuse me. I guess it's because of Dad. I hated Dad by then. I thought he was the cause of Mum's abuse to me. She wouldn't abuse Eric. He's like sweet treasure while I'm useless trash. I just wanted to get out of this prison, it was like hell. I walked quickly to my bedroom, which reminded me of the good times. I had to treat my cheeks. They were still hurting. I am not so good at first aid, so I'm not sure of what to do. I just got out two cloths, rinsed them and took some ice from the freezer in the kitchen. I wrapped the ice in the cloths and placed them each on my right and left cheek. I hoped I was doing it right, or I'd be making a fool of myself. After the ice completely melted, I placed the cloths over the kitchen sink and squeezed the remaining water out, then I left it to dry. My cheeks felt better, and was a pinkish red. I went to sleep. The next morning, I quickly prepared, I didn't want to see Mum. I skipped breakfast, since she wouldn't prepare anything for me. I sat at my seat, waiting patiently for Laura. I already treated Laura as my friend. Laura came in shortly, and took her seat. "Mornin'. How was yesterday?" she asked. "Don't mention it." I replied. "Why? Was it bad?" Laura asked again. Something hit me. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about how bad life is. I turned to Laura. "Nope, it was fine." I said, smiling. "Oh then, good." she said and smiled back. My smile slowly faded as I turned to the front. Mrs. Miller walked in. She was early today. The class greeted her, then she took attendance. She only called me Elizabeth, instead of Lizzie. It was fine. I had recess with Laura. It was great. Mum wasn't very bad. She still let me bath and washes my clothes. She only abuses me. As usual, Mum was waiting at the front gate. When I met her, she had a some sort of evil smile on her face. Something was going on. And it didn't seemed good. "Let me ask you," she said. "Did you make any friends?" I winced. "Kind of..." I replied, slowly. "Well then, too bad. Today's your last day." she sneered. I looked up at her. She pushed my face to the side. "Don't look at me like that. Or else." she said. We got home, and as usual, Eric was watching television. I glared at him, and quickly looked away. He took a short glance at me, but didn't bother. I knew that I wouldn't see Laura. Ever again.